Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Background
by Livycatlover
Summary: Just a fanfiction XD


div class="chapter-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 28px; font-size: 20px; line-height: 28px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-bind="text: "1/span - span style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-bind="text: "Before the Big Day/span/div  
div class="story-rich-text" style="box-sizing: border-box; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 20px; line-height: 28px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" data-bind="html: "  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;" Before the Opening day of the new restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, there was a rumor that it was haunted andthat whoever purchased the land will be cursed and curse those who enter. That did not concern eager businessman, DaveFone-gi, who needed another place for his popular food chain. Dave ordered some animatronics that would entertain the kids and adults who get a biteto eat at his restaurant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 28px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;" There was a brown bear witha top hat and carried a microphone around, his name was Freddy he is the main animatronicin the band. Next, was a indigo bunny who carries a guitararound, his name is Bonnie. The last animatronic in the band is a yellow chicken who is the backup singer, her name isChica she is the last memberin the band and the only girlanimatronic. Also, in the Pirate Cove there is Foxy, he isa red pirate fox with an eyepatch that covers his right eye. Dave hoped these animatronics would bring more people tohis restaurants and get his name in the newspaper fore bestfood chain./p  
/div  
div class="chapter-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 28px; font-size: 20px; line-height: 28px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /div  
div class="chapter-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; padding-bottom: 28px; font-size: 20px; line-height: 28px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"  
div class="chapter-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding-bottom: 28px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-bind="text: "2/span - span style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-bind="text: "The Animatronics Arrive/span/div  
div class="story-rich-text" style="box-sizing: border-box; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: start;" data-bind="html: "  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;" Outside the restaurant a tall truck with the words "Animatronic CO." across the sides drives up with boxes in the back. A man in a blue worned out jumpsuit carries the boxes to the front door. There were 5 boxes each with names on them, Foxy,Freddy,Chica,and Bonnie, but there was another box that Dave didn't order./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 28px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;" "Hey!" yelled Dave "You gave me an extra b..." but before he could finish his sentence the man hopped into his truck and drove off as fast as he could. Dave didn't know what to do so he brought the 5 boxes inside and opened them one by one, but he didn't open the 5th box he left it in the corner to open up tomorrow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 28px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;" It was 9:15 pm and Dave locked the doors and hopped in his Silver 2009 Mercedes Benz and drove off. In the corner the 5th box started shaking and making strange high pitch beeping noises. Foxy and the others got out of their places and stood around the mysterious box. Freddy reached out and poked the box then a golden shadow that looked like Freddy stood up and made a terrifying screech and the eyes glowed red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 28px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;" It was 6:00 am and Dave drove up and walked inside to see that all of the animatronics surrounding the 5th box. Dave walked over to the animatronics and moved them back to their positions so they'd be ready for the big day today/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
